The start of something bad
by 1.0.K.A.N.G.3.1.A
Summary: It has been a couple of months and Zoe left, Keri died and the team is falling apart. The last thing they want is to see Zoe again.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 months since Zoe has left Saint was skyping Zoe behind Dan's back in the base.

-In the Classrom-

"So how are you doing?"asked Zoe curiously.

"I doing fine so are you ready for the plan and Dan is going crazy for you seriously. Keri loves Dan but he want even notice her at has got some tricks up her sleeve to get Dan to be her boyfriend."Said Tom.

"I want to surpise Dan and came Saint Hearts."Said Zoe as she skyped out.

"So Tom who where you talking to?Your mum?"said Dan as everybody laughed.

"As a matter of fact I was talking to mum."said Tom as there cummunicators flash.

-HQ-

"Team we have a rescue mission on hands."said Frank.

"So who do we have to rescue?"asked Aneisha.

"I hope it is a fashion designer!"said Keri as Dan rolled his eyes.

"Ok we are going rescue an engineer/magican Bloom he can make people live forever and switch bodies."said Frank.

"I can locate him he is at a KORPS hq."said Tom.

"Team get there before it is to late."said Frank as they ran.

-At the gate of Korps hq-

"Damn it is locked."said Dan.

"I saw Tom do this before."said Keri as she got out her spypod and started fiddling with buttons she opened as Dan was about to climb of the gate.

"How did you do that?"asked Dan as they went in.

"There must be guards sworming around this place said Aneisha. Look out!"as Guard Keri as she fell down unconscious and took her into a hall and hanged her to a rope.

"Ah K3R1 I have been waiting for this moment."said the crime minster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know where I kept your friends hostage? Huh in the cellar where the will never get out but if they do it will to late. Stupid Frank for sending you here." said The Mastermind as he laughed an evil laugh.

"They will get out just in time to STOP YOU!" said Keri eager to escape.

"Master I ready start the process." said Brain Bloom as he said a few word from a spell book.

"Argh! Dan! Aneisha!" shouted Keri.

-In the cellar-

"Did you hear that?" asked Aneisha.

"Yeah I did I think that is Keri. She needs our help." said Dan.

"So how are we going to escape?" asked Aneisha.

"Before I left I stole this from base I think it is an laser. I need eyeliner and gum." said Dan.

"Ok I can do that." said Aneisha giving him the eyeliner and gum and put it on the wall.

"One the count of three I will you use the laser." said Dan.

"One, Two, Three Go!" said Aneisha and Dan at the same time. The door cut open.

"Finally we are free. Lets go find Keri." said Aneisha running to the hall.

-The hall-

"Keri!" shouted Dan.

"Help me!" said Keri as they run to her and untangled her from the rope. Aneisha jumped in front of Keri and said" If you want her you have to go through me!".

"Oh no I am sorry must master I used the wrong spell." said Brain Bloom.

"Oh you idiot you got ambushed by a pair of kids and NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY TAKE HIM AWAY." shouted the crime minster as she pushed the Mastermind outside and jumped into a car.

"Quick they are get away." said Aneisha as they ran outside.

"Ah it is too late." said Keri as she fell down and blood spilled everywhere.

"Quick call an ambulance." said Dan checking her pulse.

-5 mins later-

"So which one of you are going to going in the ambulance." said The driver.

"I will." said Aneisha going in the ambulance and holding her hand.

-Base-

"So how is she?" asked Tom.

"I don't know I haven't seen her. I am going in 10 minutes. I am going to give her this blue gem it reminds me of her beautiful summer blue eyes." said Dan.

"Ah that is so cute I told you like Keri are you going to give her a rose to." said Tom laughing as Zoe came down the lift.

"Wow hi Dan is that for me?" asked Zoe.

"When did you came back and no it is for Keri. She is hospital." said Dan as Zoe frowned.

"He likes Keri." said Tom.

"Oh really I never knew." said Zoe sadly.

"Are you coming with me to the hospital Zoe?" asked Dan.

"Yeah sure why not. I want to meet this Keri you all are talking about." said Zoe.

-At the Hospital-

"Hey Keri how are you feeling." asked Dan as he kissed her which made Zoe jealous.

"Hi I am Zoe your sister." said Zoe.

"Hey Zoe." said Keri.

"I got you something." said Dan as he showed Keri the gem.

"Wow Dan Is that for me? said Keri. As Dan nodded. She hugged Dan. It is beautiful." That made Zoe even more jealous.

"Dan can I talk to Keri in private?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah sure." said Dan as he walked out.

"Listen here missy Dan is mine so keep your grubby hands of him. He loves you to much I need you to fake your death or I will kill you for real." said Zoe angrily.

"Ok I will." said Keri feeling way to threatened by Zoe.


	3. The death of Keri Summers

-Later that day-

"Hello." Said Zoe walking up to a doctor.

"Hello there what can I do for you?" Asked the doctor.

"I need you to fake a death. Can you do that for me Linus?" Asked Zoe reading the name tag.

"Ok what is in it for me and who's death is it?" Asked Linus.

"You get this and It is my sister's death Keri Summers." Said Zoe showing him £20.

"Deal." Said Linus taking the money and putting it in his pocket.

"You need to tell that blonde bloke sitting over there she is dead." Said Zoe pointing to Dan as Linus walked up to him.

"I am afraid it is bad news... She is went to the loo then she slipped and fell on the bath tub and she died by blood lose." Said Linus as Dan run out of the rushed Keri out the back door.

"You are sick." Said Keri as Zoe put her in the car and drove off to her house.

-Zoe's house-

"This is were you will be sleeping .Sweet dreams Keri. All you will be eating is carrot's and left over ."said Zoe showing Keri the attic and throwing her 6 large bottles of water and closed the attic door.

"Who is in there mummy and why is she In there?" Asked Brodie Zoe's daughter.

"She is your auntie Keri she has been a very bad took your father are you excited to have a baby brother Codie." Said Zoe.

"Yes mummy is he going to have Blonde hair."asked Brodie.

"Yes come on let's have tea."Said Zoe walking down stairs.


	4. I Don't Believe You

-Three days Later-

"Is Keri still in hospital? I going to visit her." asked Frank.

"No! It is time that I told you the truth. Keri passed away three days ago. I kept stopping from going to the hospital because I didn't want you to find out." said Dan looking down in despair.

"Is this a joke. Few I almost fell for it." said Aneisha laughing.

"Aneisha no it is not a joke the doctor told me everything." said Zoe pretending to cry and put a crock in her voice.

"Dan come with me to my house I got peppermint tea it helps with the pain." said Zoe trying to flirt with Dan.

"Ok if it helps." said Dan as a tear came down his eye.

-In the car-

"Why are you crying so hard? I never knew Keri that is why I am not crying like a big baby seriously man up." said Zoe.

"You have never lost someone in your life have you. Maybe if you didn't leave you would have known Keri! She is the most talented and beautiful spy I have ever known." said Dan crying.

"G thanks you don't realise I was here." said Zoe quietly but Dan heard her.

"It is just that I miss her. I am sorry. You shouldn't be listening to me weep." said Dan as Zoe stopped the car at McDonald's.

"What are you going to have and no drinks because were going to have tea." said Zoe drove to the drive through area.

"What are you going to have today?" asked the lady.

"One big mac please." said Zoe.

"Make that two and no drinks." said Dan.

"Two big mac for the happy couple." said The lady happily.

"We are not together I just lost my girlfriend and her sister." said Dan sadly.

"I almost forgot. Can I have one happy meal please." said Zoe as the lady gave her the food and Zoe paid the lady and said" Keep the change."

"Thank you. The change is over £30 this will be great for the Macmillan charity. I am going to give you a free meal next time you came here." said the lady as Zoe drove off.

"Zoe why did you order a happy meal. Do you have someone living in you house?" asked Dan curiously.

"No I don't! sometimes I just get hungry." said Zoe.

"Your hair reminds me of Keri." said Dan crying and Zoe tried to comfort him.

"It is all going to be alright." said Zoe stroking his hair and kissed him on the lips as Dan backed out.

"I will never betray her even if she is dead." said Dan. She texted on her phone then it played on her Ford Fiesta "Forgive her it was stupid." said computer and Dan laughed.

"We are here I got someone to show you." said Zoe and Dan looked confused as she got out of the car and locked.

"Mummy you are back you took forever." said Brodie as Zoe opened the door. Brodie came running down stairs and hugged Zoe.

"Hello." said Brodie and hugged Dan.

"Who is she?" asked Dan looking at Zoe.

"She is Brodie my daughter." said Zoe carrying Brodie.

"Is she my daughter?" asked Dan as Zoe nodded.

"Daddy, mummy is going to have a baby boy called Codie it rhymes with my name." said Brodie.

"No she is not my daughter I don't believe you." said Dan as he ran upstairs to the attic and saw a coffin that said KERI SUMMERS REST IN PEACE. Dan opened it and cried on her.


End file.
